SASUKE HOW COULD YOU!
by NaruMartSasu
Summary: Sasuke fall for the enemy does he leave his family to be with that person or does he have to kill his lover
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

I hope you like!

Do you Love me or is it just lust

The sheets provided a background for the two people moving together on the bed. The pale man was trapped between the silk and the tan skinned girl body moving on top. His fingers gripped sweat dampened sheets as tanned ones entwined with his own. He tried to grit his teeth to prevent the cries and moans that desperately wished to escape his lips. A well aimed thrust caused his effort to be in vain as she called out his name in pleasure in the richly decorated room.

He closed his lids tightly over his onyx eyes in embarrassment as he felt lips smile against his flushed neck. He tried not to imagine how beautiful brown hair must look tangled with his own sable locks.

His eyes rolled behind closed lids as he felt the movements of her riding him became harsher and teeth began to mark his shoulders and neck, claiming ownership of his body. He was not able – and had stopped caring enough to try – to stop his body from whole-heartedly participating in the intimate act taking place.

He rolled his hips up, deepening the penetration, encouraging and loving the feelings building within him. He moaned louder as fingers not entwined with his own.

"Sasuke," the brown head girl breathed.

Sasuke was surprised by how powerful his reaction to his name on those lips was. He had wanted to be free of all emotions the sex would bring, but at this point he abandoned the thought not involved in how fucking amazing it felt. So instead – pride be damned! – he would embrace the passion and deal with the consequences later. He grunted .His eyes still shut, a part of him still denying reality, but his mouth did not stop the words from leaving his lips. "Please…please more ride me harder and faster."

A tanned colored hand found his nipple and began sucking on it. Harder and faster it became and they jointly cried out at the sensations that were new to both of them.

Now frantic, all hope of finesse abandoned, they bucked against each other. With a final exclamation, teeth latched onto Sasuke's throat as he cried out, "Martezia!"

They moved together, slowing as their heated bodies cooled and their shallow breathing deepened and then Martezia's tired limbs deserted Her pressing her weight down into Sasuke pushing him further into the bed.

Sasuke grunted from the pressure. "Get off."

Martezia raised her head enough to look at the satisfied body that was annoyingly tensing up. Sighing,s he rolled off of her lover so she could face the other young man. sHe wasn't happy to see the tension marring the ivory features and began stroking raven hair behind Sasuke's ear then caressing the lines that had appeared between the dark eyes she loved so much.

"Hey," he whispered. Martezia felt her heart tighten at the thought of causing pain to her new lover.

"Hn." Sasuke rolled his eyes at the brown haired girl. It was fine." He couldn't decide if he should pull away or allow himself to lean into the caress.

"Fine? You call that 'fine'?"dark brown eyes widened in disbelief at the statement and was frantic to argue. "It was amazing and you were amazing and it felt wonderful! I loved what we just did." Nervously, Martezia bit her lower lip as she took in the marble countenance before her. Why wasn't Sasuke happy too? "What did I do wrong?"

Sasuke couldn't hold himself back any longer and kissed the sadness off of Martezia's face. Wrapping his arms around broad shoulders and tangling their legs so they were pressed tightly together. Kissing martezia again, he said against bruised lips, "You didn't do anything wrong tonight. It was very good."

Smiling, brown eyes cleared as they gazed into onyx. "I really do love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes betrayed his surprise at this declaration. He knew martezia wanted to hear the same from him, but couldn't say it. Rolling the brown haired girl onto her back, Sasuke gave her a small smile before a final kiss.

"Go to sleep, my Princess." martezia's eyes narrowed at being reminded of her title, but exhaustion was claiming her and it just wasn't worth it to argue.

Sasuke stayed still watching the brown haired young woman fall into a deep sleep. He took the time to control the raging emotions inside of him. He knew this had been a mistake, but he didn't have a choice. Now, he needed to find the calm necessary to do what he was sent to do.

'Fool,' he hissed in his mind as he slowly removed his body from Martezia's grasp without waking her. His anger at the situation he was in caused him to pace for awhile in front of the large bed, grinding his teeth in frustration and an effort to be quiet.

He shouldn't be here. He was a lord in his own right. He should be at home with his family preparing for his role as protector to his elder brother, Itachi, who would one day take over leadership of the Uchiha clan from their father.

Sasuke should not have been in some foreign princess's bed, her innocence lost to an enemy of her family.

Firming his resolve, he wrapped his fingers around the hilt of the dagger attached to the belt of Martezia's dress from where they had been flung earlier that evening. Unsheathing the weapon, he nearly growled as he noticed Martezia hadn't been bothered at all by the low noise.

Not that Sasuke should be upset that the ignorant brown haired woman slept unaware of his danger. Not at all.

His father had been quite specific to his younger son. Sasuke was being given as a gift to the Umino heir so that he could get close enough to assassinate the princess. With the death of Emperor Iruka's only daughter, his territory would be easy to claim by the Uchiha clan as was their right. For Fugaku – and many others – had coveted the Senju lands and was enraged when Iruka of the Umino inherited the title. It was an insult the Uchiha lord would not allow and he had repeatedly tried to gain the crown in battle, but he was defeated every time and lost men and land each time.

So it was that Sasuke stood over Martezia with the intent to kill. Raising the blade, he purposefully did not think about the life he has lost. No longer was he the younger brother trained to protect, he is now an assassin meant only to die. For he knew that once the princess's bloody body was found he would be executed. Guards stand at every hallway and even a pair was right outside the princess's chamber; the castle is as difficult to escape from as it is to infiltrate.

He clenched the hilt in his sweaty palm. He mustn't hesitate. He cannot betray his family that loved and raised him by seizing the life he has lived for the last few months. He could not embrace the youngbrown haired woman no matter how much the girl may claim to love him. Sasuke knew the words were empty.

They had to be.

"Baka," he growled as he leaned over his soon-to-be-dead lover. Brown brows furrowed as martezia's body urged her to wake up sensing the danger that she was in. Hazy cobalt widened at the blade glinting in the soft light as it descended towards her.

Both cried out in pain and grief as blood spattered on the silken sheets.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

I HOPE U ENJOY AND PLZ REVIEW OR I WILL NOT WRITE ANYMORE!

Martezia stared into the equally wide eyes of the man above her. Sasuke knelt on the bed, his right knee brushing Martezia's right hip through the silk sheet; the only barrier other than her pants between the skin of their lower bodies. His upper body hovered above the princess.

Martezia thanked her trained reflexes that had blocked Sasuke's descending arm and redirected the attack to the side. So it was that the blade embedded into the mattress having sliced into the tanned upper arm of the brown haired woman on its way down.

The pain her body felt had not yet registered to her mind as confusion and disbelief were all that she could feel.

"Sasuke?"

The dark haired man could hear all of Martezia's questions simply in the way she spoke his name.

"I'm sorry," was all he could say to the lover he had betrayed. The shame of failing his family would come soon enough. Right now, he was too relieved to feel much of anything else.

Before Martezia could verbalize her questions, the guards from the hallway had entered the room having been alerted by the unintentional yells of both of them.

Suddenly, Sasuke was being pulled away by the guards aimed shouts of accusation. The knife and blood had been spotted.

Martezia heard calls for the physician, Tsunade. She also heard another guard from the hall being sent to notify her father and prepare the executioner. Finally, she was shaken from her stupor.

Abruptly, she sat up and called out, "Wait!" stopping the guards who were dragging an unresisting Sasuke from her room. "Let him go."

Her personal guards, Devontae and Marlon, exchanged shocked and curious glances. They were unsure of how to deal with the distraught princess. Sasuke would not even look at her.

Devontae bowed his head and apologized. "Your highness, I'm sorry, but we cannot do that. We know that he was in your favor, but he tried to harm you. We have to take him to the dungeon to await interrogation. We have to follow the Emperor's laws." He did not like speaking against his princess, but if he didn't, he might find himself in front of the executioner.

What nobody said – but was understood by all – was that after any captured assassin was questioned they were always put to death. Martezia knew that. It was the best way to handle such threats. She wasn't naive; she knew that people in positions of power were always targets. She needed to find a way to delay them.

"Take him to this room and stay with him. Do not give him a chance to suicide." she noticed Sasuke flinch at that and wondered if that had been part of his plan. "I want to question him myself before Precious gets a hold of him."

Her men did not argue with her this time. It was obvious their beloved princess needed some answers and they would do what they could to help.

As Tsunade entered the room looking as though she had been dragged from her bed – which she had – Devontae and Marlon escorted Sasuke to his own chamber which was connected via an anteroom to Martezia's own. It was The Favorite's room. The rest of the harem, if one existed, was located further down the hall.

The blonde woman immediately went to Martezia with her medical kit. She saw the shock on her face and correctly assumed that she hadn't even noticed the blood sliding down her arm and staining the covers that had pooled in her lap. Not commenting on the sex she could clearly smell in the room, she got to work cleaning her wound and putting pressure to try to stop the bleeding. It didn't look deep enough to need more than stitches.

"Martezia." Getting no response, she tried again. "Martezia," gently she turned her by the chin so she could look into her eyes. It hurt her to see how glazed her eyes were. "I need you to tell me what happened. Can you do that?"

Finally, Big brown eyes focused on her own amber eyes. She gave her a smile, happy to see her coming back to her.

Martezia blinked and looked around taking in their lack of audience before focusing back on the palace physician whom she loved and had always considered family. Taking in a deep breath she answered her as best she could.

"I don't know why he did it. We, um, well, we were here," she cursed herself for blushing under the circumstances, "and then I fell asleep. When I woke up, there was Sasuke with a knife and I tried to block it. Next thing I know, the guys were dragging Sasuke away and you're here." Her eyes were still darting around; her mind was busy analyzing every moment of the last few hours because she didn't want to believe the conclusion she had already reached.

"I have to put stitches on this cut. Hold still for me." Now, Martezia looked down and noticed the amount of blood on her body and finally felt the pain her arm was in. Grimacing, she allowed Tsunade to care for her injury. It wasn't the first time she had been injured and this one was relatively minor. It wasn't long before Tsunade was wrapping a bandage over her stitched wound.

"At least it was your left arm. You know you need to be careful while you heal, I don't want you to rip your stitches. If you do, you can sew yourself back up." She looked sternly down at her princess whom she had known since she helped her mother give birth.

Martezia smiled up at her where she was standing over her. She appreciated that she wasn't asking about Sasuke. She could see that she was holding herself back from embracing her as if she was still a child. She felt the temptation to let her, to allow her to protect her from the pain, to not take responsibility for what had happened this night.

But she couldn't hide. She would not.

"Sorry for waking you up." Tsunade recognized both the thanks and the dismissal in her statement. She left her and closed the door behind her. Replacement guards were stationed outside both entrances to her chamber; from the hallway and from her anteroom.

Finally alone, she stood from her bed allowing the sheet to fall from her soiled body. Wetting a cloth from the ewer in the room for quick washing, she cleaned the blood and semen left over from their lovemaking.

She scoffed as she felt the discomfort in her arm. 'Lovemaking...right.'

Feeling water splash to the floor directed her attention to her fist that was squeezing the life out of the moist cloth. Releasing her victim, she stepped away from the mess and went to her closet to dress.

************************************

Clad in black tight pants and a black overcoat, she stood in front of the door to Sasuke's chamber. Her silver hued under-tunic provided a lovely contrast with the otherwise black apparel. The dagger used less than an hour ago to attack her was now back in its sheath at her belt.

Shoulders straight and head high, she entered the room like the princess she was. Her personal guards bowed their heads to her and indicated Sasuke who was sitting with his head down across the room.

"I want to talk to him alone."

"Your highness, we cannot leave you with him unbound." Devontae was getting worried. He wasn't following procedure and he was afraid he'd later regret it.

"I assume you've checked the room for weapons." The guards nodded. Thus assured that there was no danger, Martezia ordered, "Then leave us. I'll be fine."

A cold glare from icy Brown eyes stopped any further protest. With twin bows her guards left the room and stood sentinel outside the chamber providing privacy for the princess and her lover.

Her attacker.


End file.
